Years and Years: The Truth Behind Ooo
by madilove26
Summary: What do we know about Ooo. Not a lot. That is where this story comes in explains the history about Ooo and it's people and it revoes around our favorite "Vampires"


Marshall Lee stood in front of the mirror that hung off the bathroom wall just looking at himself. He honestly hated everything about himself on the outside. He has always felt like he didn't belong in this body he had. He never felt like this is how he was supposed to be. He sighed and turned away from the mirror not wanting to think about it any longer.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out the notebook he kept hidden and started drawing on a clean page. He didn't know how long it took him to finish his drawing but when he was done what he saw made his eyes fill with tears and a smile come across his face.

"It's me" He stared at the drawing. It was of a young woman with long black hair that reached down to her feet. Her skin was pale blue-gray and her eyes were a haunting forest green. She was tall with a thin built. She was wearing Black skinny jeans and a red and gray stripped shirt and Marshall's bass was slung across her back and she was smiling.

"Is that who you want to be?" Marshall jumped realizing that someone was behind him. He looked up slowly to see prince Gumball looking at him just waiting patiently for an answer.

Marshall nodded unable to speak. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer. It was like opening the gates of a dam being let open and he just couldn't stop crying.

Marshall felt to strong arms wrap around him holding him tight. "Now now it's alright no need to cry shh shh " Gumball held the shaking vampire to him tight.

"I told you I'd help you with this and I am keeping my word. Now why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll go get my surprise for you. Does that sound okay?"

Marshall nodded and went and cleaned up. After he stopped in the kitchen pouring two glasses of cherry kool-aid and a bowl of purple grapes, the snack they always had when Gumball came over.

Marshall sat down on the couch and sat the tray on the coffee stable just waiting for the pink price to come back from where ever he went to get the surprise.

Gumball came back a few minutes later holding a big black box and a small bag in his hands. He sent the down on the couch and smiled at me.

Marshall just looked up at his friend confused.

"Open them" Marshall rolled his eyes and got up and opened the box and a small gasp escaped his mouth when he saw what was inside.

It was a sleeveless back dress with a v- shaped neck line and was about knee length.

"I found that and thought you would like it better than the ones in your closet that you try to hide that I always find. And I thought that you might want to show me what you look like when you dress up since you never really showed and the bag has accessories and things I thought you might use to."

Marshall hugged his friend smiling. "Thank you" He ran upstairs with the box and bag in his hands smiling.

Marshall lee shut his door and sat the box and bag on his bed. He pulled the dress out on the box and found a black lace bra underneath and laughed to himself.

"Why the hell did he put this in here? It's not like I have boobs yet." He thought for a minute and open the bags to find the fake ones on top hiding whatever else was in the bag and he laughed.

"You think of it all don't you Gummy bear." He put on the clothes and looked in the mirror and smiled. He didn't hate what he saw for the first time he could remember. He looked back in the bag to find make up and a matching set of a bracelet, necklace and clip on earrings. He slipped them on then started applying the make up.

Marshall stood in front of the mirror examining his work.

"Only if I had long hair" He muttered and he returned the back up to find a long black wig in the bottom.

"You really did think of everything " He put on the wig on brushing it out and fashioning into a braided side pony putting his others old rose clip in it smiling.

"This is the real me."

He headed back downstairs to find Gumball sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

"So how do I look?" Gumball looked up and was at a total loss for words. Marshall had turned in the most beautiful being that he had ever seen not that he didn't think that already.

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen Marshall." Gumball smiled at his friend.

"I'm not Marshall any more" Gumball pulled his friend into hug.

"So who are you then?" Marshall looked up at his friend.

"Marceline." Gumball smiled and took his friend's hand.

"Marceline, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seem and I truly mean it. And from now on that's what you'll be to me. Is that ok?"

"Yea but to things. One, don't call me Marceline around the others because they don't know about me and two please still call me Mar Mar I always did like that pet name."

Gumball smiled and hugged Marceline tight. "I love you Mar Mar, I always have.

Marceline froze and looked up at the prince who was smiling. "What did you ju.." Sweet gummy lips colliding with hers cut her off. It took her a minute to process what was going on and just as Gumball was pulling away thinking he had upset her she pulled him back deepening the kiss.

"I love you too Gummy Bear. Now how about I just put some pjs on and we can watch a movie."

He nodded and Marceline went to change. He stood there smiling. He was the luckiest man on the earth because he had the most amazing woman in the world and he was going to work it all out to where she could be herself all the time for the rest of forever.

* * *

_Author's notes: Thanks for reading and please leave reviews and. As the story progress you will see why its a conspiracy theory on the people of Ooo and why the place is the way it is. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
